


Sorry for My Stupid Brothers

by OniZenmaru



Series: Tumblr Requests [7]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-21
Updated: 2013-09-21
Packaged: 2017-12-27 05:18:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/974875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OniZenmaru/pseuds/OniZenmaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Virus and Trip are off on business and Sei mopes around. The Alphas try to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry for My Stupid Brothers

"Come on Nii-san, you've gotta eat something..."

He knows he should, but he doesn't have an appetite. Sei just buries his face in his arms and shakes his head, and he doesn't have to look to know that his brother is giving him a look of concern. He doesn't blame Aoba though; anyone would be concerned if their brother is depressed because his lovers were out of time.

Virus and Trip had promised they'd be back after three days, but unfortunately something had come up and they wouldn't be back in town for an entire week. Even when he called them every day, he just couldn't shake the loneliness he fells. When Aoba pets his head, he looks up at him with sad eyes. His brother just gives him a bright smile in return.

"Come on, cheer up! It's not like they're never coming back, right?" Aoba pushes his bento towards him, "So eat up, or I'm telling Granny you wasted food."

That was a fate worse than death.

So with a halfhearted smile he takes the food, picking at it with his chopsticks before deciding to nibble on a few pieces. Aoba pokes his cheeks and says he looks like a hamster, and Sei only makes him laugh when he pouts. He still feels bad about Virus and Trip not being around, but they had their own obligations to fulfill. It was the price he paid for dating busy, college age guys.

"Senpai!"

Sei tenses when he feels hands on his shoulders, and makes a small squeaking noise when he feels cheeks press against his. Even if this happens every day, Sei still isn't use to it. After becoming a third year he was rather displeased to find that Clear's brothers had enrolled into their school, and the two of them seemed to make a pastime of following him around or clinging to him randomly.

Alpha is by his right cheek, while his brother, Alpha 2, was by his left. He isn't sure why they had taken such a shine to him, but then again that was like asking why the entire school had decided to call him 'Hime-sama'. He didn't think of himself as a princess...

"Senpai, come hang out with us this afternoon!" The twin on his left said, squeezing his shoulder a bit as he spoke.

"I-I can't...my club is meeting today." It was rather imperative for Sei to be there since they were doing early prep for the Culture Festival.

"We can wait." The two of them say at the same time, and Sei can't help but shake since it was right up against his ears. He wanted to tell them no, but he figured they'd get bored and leave the club on their own.

Sei likes the Sewing Club, a majority of people didn't.

"Oi, you two got what you wanted, now _leave_..." Aoba practically growled out the last part, and for once he doesn't scold his brother for being overprotective.

The Alphas 'tch' in unison before leaving the classroom, but Sei knows it won't be the last time he sees them.

* * *

Sei has never been so uncomfortable in his entire life. Clear's brothers had lived up to their claims of waiting for him, and as bad as that was, the even worse part was that they had decided to wait _inside_ the club room. Sure, he could've told them to wait outside, but every time Sei tried to bring it up they'd change the subject.

After a while, he just decided to stop, and that's when he starts to feel uncomfortable. They would constantly stare at him, and even if it was rather nice of them to be quiet while he was working, it didn't was make the situation any less creepy. Even the other club members looked disturbed, but said nothing, probably in fear of what might happen.

When club activities were over, Sei was left to clean up, and like always, he doesn't complain. He's fully aware he's being taken advantage of, but he doesn't really mind. He cleans up the home, so it shouldn't bother him to clean up the club room, right?

"Does Senpai need help?" Sei jumps a little when he hears their voices, having forgotten that they were still in the room because he was so focused.

"N-No...I can handle this much..." He doesn't mean to sound so meek, but he can't help it when he's being stared at like... _that_.

Sei knows when he's being checked out, because one does not simply go through three years at an all-boys school and not take notice of how people stare. The guys at school didn't call him 'Hime-sama' simply because they thought he was cute...Even if he could take care of himself, Aoba did a pretty good job of scaring away anyone that got too close to him. Well...Virus and Trip managed to stay around.

"R-Really, you two can just- o-ow." Sei drops everything he's holding when he feels something prick his finger, hating whenever needles got mixed up in the extra fabric.

He's use to getting pricked, so it doesn't bother him too much when it starts to bleed. Sei jumps when one of the brothers suddenly takes his hand, the other gently taking his shoulder as he asks if he's okay. Before he can say anything, he watches as the brother that holds his hand bring his injured finger to his mouth. It's shock that causes him to just stare as his bleeding digit is slowly inserted into Alpha 2's mouth, and he squeaks when he feels a tongue caress the wound.

"Senpai's been lonely lately..." Sei jumps when Alpha speaks against his ear, "We can tell..."

Sei was well aware that he hadn't been all that subtle about his lonely state, but for the two of them to notice meant nothing good. He bites his bottom lip when he feels a tongue against his neck, a blush forming on his cheeks as a feeling of dread washed over him.

"W-What are you doing-?"

"We're just giving Senpai a special service." The two of them say in unison, and the only thing Sei can do is moan when he feels Alpha 2 palm his crotch.

The situation is deteriorating fast, and Sei knows he needs to get it under control before something terrible happens. He tries to tell them to stop, but the sound of the zipper on his slacks being pulled down cuts him off. Oh god no...he's hard. An even deeper blush creeps across his face; he hadn't done anything to himself while Virus and Trip were away, so to actually be turned on by the actions of the Alphas is understandable.

It doesn't, however, make it any less embarrassing.

Sei whimpers helplessly when his dick is stroked, slow and rough, just the way he likes it. His knees shake, hating how turned on he is by someone else's touch. This is cheating, and the last thing he wants to do is cheat. Sei tries to get out a 'please stop' when he feels his belt be yanked, but much like before his pleas dissolve into a pathetic sounding moan.

His eyes widen when he feel the two of them press flush against him, the feel of Alpha's dick sliding in-between his now bare ass cheeks both disturbs and deeply arouses him. Along with his brother, they start to grind against him, Sei crying out at the sensation. Oh god, it feels good, _too good_ , and he has to remind himself in his haze of pleasure that this is _not okay_.

The two of them assault each side of his neck, alternating between soft kisses and rough bites. Fingers dig into his thighs to keep him in place, and Sei's head tips back as he moans into the air. His knees are weak, and he's sure the only thing keep him from collapsing is their rough hold on him. Every now and then they'd say his name, and to his ears it just sounds wrong.

Virus and Trip _never_ say his name like that...

It's just another reminder that this isn't the kind of situation he should be involved with, so he needs to think of a way to get out of it. But it's hard to think when you're being grinded on like there's no tomorrow, and when they speed up Sei feels like he's about to lose it. When his mind clears momentarily, he figures it's probably best if he just comes, because he needs a clear head if he wants to figure something out.

So he makes them rub faster, tells them to move faster and regretfully enjoys every second of it. His body is uncomfortably hot and it doesn't help that all three of them are still wearing their blazers. But that doesn't matter; all he focuses on is getting that familiar heat coiling inside of his gut to its breaking point. When it does, he lurches forward and spills himself against Alpha 2's stomach, teeth clenching to keep himself from crying out.

"Aw, Senpai came already, but it's okay, we'll-"

Sei doesn't let Alpha finish that sentence...or better put, he makes it so he _can't_. With one swift movement, he elbows him in the throat, and before his brother could say a word, Sei gives him a solid upper cut to the jaw. Their beating continues until Sei manages to take a deep breath and calm himself down. When he sees the damage he's done, Sei can't help but place a hand over his mouth because, oh god, _he hadn't meant to be that violent._

"O-Oh no..."

* * *

"I-I'm so sorry for my brother's behavior, Sei-san!"

It's sad to see Clear apologizing on behalf of his brothers, especially with him being on his knees while doing so. At least he wasn't alone; Clear had brought his brothers along and forced them into the same position, their clearly pissed off older brother pushing their heads into the ground so they couldn't look up

"I really should kick their asses...but Nii-san already did the job." Sei tenses when Aoba smirks over at him, because he really hates being reminded of his actions.

"We were just fooling around-"

" _ **Shut. Your. Mouth...**_ " Clear grinds Alpha's head into the ground hard, the look on his face so terrifying that Sei was rather glad that it wasn't directed at him.

"Just keep those two on a leash...or _I'll_ be the one do deal with them next time." Clear merely replies with a small 'yes...' before dragging his brothers away, and as Sei watches he feels a shiver run down his spine

He wonders of the Alphas would even be at school tomorrow...though he has a terrible suspicion that they wouldn't be in for the rest of the year. He likes Clear, he's funny and nice and does whatever he can to please Aoba...but in that moment Sei remembers that staying on Clear's good side is a must...

Terrible things happened if one didn't...


End file.
